The Other Perspective
by Saffrin-chan
Summary: A lonely being discovers his role in the world, watching as his brethren live and die pitifully while he, the chosen one, does something fruitful for his world. This is a story a friend of mine wrote.


**AN:** Okay, so first off, I have to say I did not write this story. My friend Haley wrote it, but she doesn't have a fanfiction account to post on, and said I could post it on mine. So, enjoy the story, and thanks for reading.

** The Other Perspective**

It was pitch-black. I didn't know where I was for a moment, until my newly-spawned eyes adjusted to the dim, box-like room I was in, lit only by a faint flame within a small, cubicle cage in the center of the floor. The walls were formed of compacted stone pebbles, and on the floor was moss growing around pooled moisture. I looked around the darkness, the only sounds coming from the moving air around the flame in the cage and the slow dribble of water down the rocky walls. In one corner of the room it was especially dark, and as I neared I realized it was an opening leading to a cavernous passageway. Leaving the cozy room where I came to be, I entered a world of stone.

For a very, very long time I wandered, through blinding darkness and lonely caves, spotting ores and discovering dirt, avoiding lava and eating mushrooms, meeting other monsters and basking in the smell of mossy cobblestone, climbing up, climbing down, climbing all around. Then, one day in my long life of wanderings, I heard a strange yet familiar sound. It was the moving of air, like that of how the caged flames and scalding lava move the air, but this quiet movement was cold and it brought strange smells to my nose. Following the sound of the breeze I noticed light coming from in front of me, and as I neared I began to smell and hear and feel things I never sensed before. The stone beneath me turned to soft soil, and I left my cavernous life behind me, now entering a world filled with life.

Outside, it was bright, a black sky above me dotted with white stars. A moon hung above me, nearing its peak as it sluggishly drifted in the speckled blackness, lighting the environment below it. Below me was a moss-like growth, grass, and around me were trees with their wooden trunks and leafy branches. I warily traversed this new region, finding water on the surface in pools like in the caves below, and finding mushroom-like growths called plants. Around me were other monsters, those of the zombies with their mindless, droning moans and skeletons, mute and solitary, as well as the spiders who tend to roam in packs, their intentions kept to themselves. Also were the green creatures, unnamed and silent, adept at sneaking through the shadows of night and often frightening even the other monsters. The fact that not even its kin will stay near it brings to wonder about the origin of the frowned expression upon its face. Either way, it didn't take long to figure out what I truly was, since I was clearly being avoided, and in the light of the moon I could see my green reflection in the water. I was the unnamed one, avoided by others indefinitely. A sudden longing gripped me, and I wandered aimlessly, hoping another would approach my broken soul.

Time passed, and the moon sunk toward the horizon, becoming dull as it neared the edge of the sky. The vast, starred blackness also became duller, and the light of night faded into an even brighter time, the one of dawn as the sun broke the edge of the world and inched towards its peak, chasing the moon and stars away to bring a lava-like brightness upon the surface world. Lava-like, indeed, for around me skeletons and zombies alike would ignite underneath the searing heat of the sun, burning until they were no more than ashes in the breeze. For a heart-stopping moment I was scared for myself if I would, too, burn beneath this blinding light and heat, but seeing my kin brave the sunlight without hesitation brought relief to my heart that I wouldn't experience such an untimely, anticlimactic death. A small new confidence brought me out from beneath the oak tree I fled beneath, and I wandered a brighter region - almost too bright - that brought with it new creatures of the day. These new creatures, pigs, sheep, cows, and chickens, they felt no fear in my presence, and as they greeted me kindly I felt happy to see even the spiders calmed, now crawling over the lush grass solitarily and peacefully beneath the warmth of the sun. This brighter day was so uplifting in the comparison of the night, and I roamed the grasses, finding wonderful wildernesses along my way.

The world was vast, filled with magnificent natural occurrences such as snowy tundra and taigas; thick woodland and rainforests; great grasslands and oceans; flowing deserts and towering mountains, etc. Biomes of many shapes and sizes stretched endlessly while I followed the setting sun, never once recognizing a patch of land. I found pumpkin patches and cactus, squids and sugar cane. It rained, it snowed. I liked the pine trees better than the birch or oak, and often loitered under their spiny branches for days before moving on. The friendly day creatures were always comforting to be around, and a fierce loneliness would grip my being every night I waited for the moon to come and go. Constellations would appear in the night sky to ease my sadness, and during the day I would find things in the clouds. For a long, long time, longer than when I was underground, I traveled, gossiping with the chickens and living on the surface. It was a fulfilled life. I regretted nothing in the end.

Speaking of the end. I one day in my endless travels decided to go underground once again, to remind myself of my origin, to maybe rediscover that small, cozy room at the edge of my memories. Locating a cavern I delved into the depths of unlit darkness, flexing muscles in my eyes I had forgotten I had at all. The cool, stony world brought memories, ones of roaming unknowingly. Back then I knew not what to think, but as I recalled the darkness, I knew it was a lonely place underground. Nevertheless I kept going, into the world of my creation, albeit because I was lost. Heading deeper, further from the surface world, I felt crushed, and didn't appreciate being around other monsters. The longer I stayed the more crazed I became, unlocking a previously unknown instinct within myself, one I knew I would end by. Time crawled by, and I felt ready to give into this instinct, when I found it. The room. The comforting, box-like room with the warm flame caged in the center and soft moss living in the light of the flame and the nutrient-rich waters dripping from the ceiling and down the walls, the packed stones of the walls guiding the rivulets through twisting mazes. Here I became peaceful once again, that instinctual urge leaving me to a soft calmness. I think that, for just a moment, my expression changed from the frown my world has always known, to the smile that I've never known, but experienced in a different life.

In this new state of being I regained my confidence, and knew I would find my way out of this labyrinth I dubbed a new challenge. My frown returned, but made not from sadness but the intent to leave the wretched stony place. And so I went, never turning back and always moving forward. Until, one day, I found a peculiar thing in the caves I once thought I knew. It was a stick of a tree with a flame burning on the end of it, attached to the side of the corridor I entered and lighting an area around it, brighter than a caged flame. I knew not of a name for it, and was frustrated by something I didn't naturally know about. Past this was yet another light-thing further down the passageway, and I followed these continuing lights-on-a-stick through the caves, finding so many more along with other unnamed, unheard-of things by my species as a whole.

Angered I traveled the ore-stripped caverns with holes in the stone filled unnaturally with cobblestone, heading upward until I noticed I was nearing the surface and discovering an indescribable place of confusing things. So many unnamed things, while few were familiar but unnaturally manipulated by some devilish being. Enraged I thrashed about, breaking things and knocking things over, while desperately suppressing my instinctual urge. Then enough was enough and I ran, fleeing blindly through this unnatural place, suddenly discovering myself in a cool breeze, and looking around outside at half-familiar wilderness, the other half desecrated and stripped of its natural beauty. Behind me I looked at what I came from, which took my breath away and left my head reeling at the towering, mountainous size of a cobblestone structure conjured by foul hands. My frown was the fiercest it had ever been, and I felt set to end whatever had done this unforgivable crime.

I stalked the region, a few days passing by before I found the source. There was a creature, the same height as me but unlike anything I'd ever seen, and alone in its small world. I observed its activities, seeing patterns in its behavior and readying myself for the moment. I wanted to take this thing's life, and intended to do so with the fatal skills I possessed in my talons. So, on a newly dawned day I approached the place where the creature would arrive, greeting a pig nearby. The thing came as I anticipated, but did something so horrifying I knew I could not forgive. It saw the pig, grasped something in its vile hands, and _**slaughtered it.**_ I knew what I had to do. Such an act of cruelty required severe punishment, even if it meant I had to give into my instincts. Coming out in the open I approached the beastly thing, a deathly, guttural sound emanating from deep in my body, audible as a 'hiss' such as that from lava embers falling in water. I felt my body swell, and coming right up next to the hideous creature I saw it swing the thing clasped in its hands, plunging it into my torso.

And that is where I am, recalling life events. This moment in-between moments. A fulfilled life indeed, I feel it was my destiny all along to do this, to end a threat to my home, and to the home of many others. This creature who kills without caring, who attempted to kill me to save itself, shall die its own anticlimactic death, whereas mine will be remembered by that chicken over there, and told to others so a celebration may commence among the beings of day and night, for the demon here that has lasted so long is no more. Now as I think of this, I have figured out what name my kin is called. The ones who stalk the night and lurk in the shadows of caves, the ones who protect the home of theirs and their companions, the ones whose instincts allow such a fantastical, beautiful surprise for its victims.

We are the creepers.

We explode.


End file.
